<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Were Never Mine by taegiradar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447929">You Were Never Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar'>taegiradar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chan’s Drunk, Drunken Kissing, Freeform, Hurt, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sad Ending, Smut, Unrequited Love, but actually just more like making out, chan is kinda an ass, they dont actually do it dont worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix should have known.</p><p>Or; Chan’s drunk brain thinks kissing Felix is a really good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Were Never Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please! read! tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix should’ve realised - much, much earlier. Before Chan even gave him a look. Before Chan dragged him into his bedroom. Before Chan had him pinned to his bed, where Felix is currently panting, breathless from the non-stop kissing.</p><p>“H-Hyung…” Felix can’t believe he’s in this position. He’s been dreaming about this - about Chan marking him up, about Chan making him <i>his</i> - for way too long. He feels entirely overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. Every sensation is filled with Chan, so immense that it makes him go giddy.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about this so much, Lixie. You, underneath me like this, all pretty.” Chan breaks their kiss to look at Felix, the darkness in his eyes lighting a spark in the younger.</p><p>Chan moves his hands from the side of Felix’s head to run it along the slim body, feeling every curve and skin available for him to admire. Felix preens under the attention, arching his back to get any form of relief. Chan sucks bruises on his collarbone, and Felix feels like he’s floating. Chan has barely done anything, and he’s already so obsessed.</p><p>Chan brings his attention back to Felix’s lips, and the kiss turns hungrier than it was before. Felix can taste the traces of alcohol, which truly should have been the biggest warning sign - but Felix has always been dumb when it came to Chan.</p><p>“Hyung, please. Do something before I start stroking my own dick.” Felix is teasing, but if Chan doesn’t start fucking him soon, he might do just that.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Lix.” Chan has moved them both to the headrest now, Felix sat up and eager as Chan sits in between his thighs, rubbing circles on his hips.</p><p>Felix has half a mind to blush at the compliment. Chan has called him beautiful many times, but hearing it when all Chan sees is his bare chest and flushed cheeks, it makes it feel special. Makes him feel good.</p><p>Chan goes to kiss Felix again, the younger savouring every single sound, taste and feeling. It grounds him, in a way. Reminds him this isn’t another one of his ridiculous dreams.</p><p>But funnily enough, that’s when reality comes crashing down, like a dream you never got to finish.</p><p>“Are you going to make me yours now?” Felix looks up from under his eyelashes, faux innocence playing on his lips.</p><p>And for some reason, that’s when it clicks for Chan.</p><p>He pulls back abruptly, removing every trace of contact he had with Felix and replacing it with cold harsh distance.</p><p>“Fuck.” He looks distraught and Felix’s heart sinks as he spots the familiar look of regret falling on the older’s face.</p><p>“Fuck, Felix. I-I’m so sorry. I’m drunk. I-I shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>Felix, despite it all, still hopes for the best.</p><p>“You’re not drunk, hyung. You’re just a bit tipsy and that’s fine. I want this as much as you do, I promise.” Felix reaches out to pull Chan back in, to bring him back into the bubble they created - but Chan only goes further away.</p><p>“Felix. I seriously didn’t mean to do that, I swear. I don’t like you that way. I-I’m so sorry.” Chan completely removes himself from the bed, and suddenly Felix feels shameful for being exposed in front of Chan like that, despite him being the one to reveal him in the first place.</p><p>“Why?” Felix tries to not sound as broken as he is, but it’s hard when it feels like the person in front of you is tearing your heart like it’s a piece of scrap paper.</p><p>“I wasn’t thinking, Lix. I didn’t mean to hurt you like this.”</p><p>Felix curls into himself, wanting to disappear. He’s shaking, but this time he can’t run to Chan to try and let him fix him.</p><p>“I am s-”</p><p>Felix can’t bare to hear another apology.</p><p>“Fucking get out of my house. Get out, and never come close to me ever again.” Felix desperately wants to not cry, but looking at the pity written all over Chan’s face, it’s definitely too late for that.</p><p>He can tell Chan is attempting to salvage whatever is left of their friendship at this point. “Lix-”</p><p>“Get <i>out</i>, Chan.”</p><p>When Felix hears the front door close, he falls back onto his bed, disgust filling every bone in his body. He feels ashamed, he feels so naïve, he feels so fucking stupid.</p><p>Because Felix really should have realised. When they had gathered with their friends to drink and let loose. When Chan had lost count of the number of shots he’d had. The moment Chan even gave him the look that sent shivers down his body, Felix should have known. Because Chan never saw Felix like that, and he will never see Felix like that. Felix was just the first person Chan’s horny brain saw, and that’s all it’ll ever be. Chan didn’t like Felix the way Felix loved Chan. It was different. They were different.</p><p>He stares at the ceiling, cries himself to sleep, and sinks into the nauseating feeling that consumes him.</p><p>Chan doesn’t come back to Felix and Felix doesn’t search for Chan. They drift apart from each other’s worlds, their friendship slipping away like a moment in time.</p><p>Felix was just another person apart of Chan’s life. He was just another face that Chan will forget in years to come. Felix was never meant to stay in his life.</p><p>But Chan is always gonna stay in his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know when im having a hard time when i post multiple fics in a row lmfao... anyway sorry for another sad ending fic im absolutely going through it</p><p>say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/forthegiven">twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/eternitytrack">cc</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>